User blog:AJ1776/AJ1776's alternate RDR story: An Outlaw to the end
Hello guys, it's AJ, (As you can see) and I have decided to write alternate stories of most of the levels in RED DEAD REDEMPTION. So when you're done reading this, please comment and tell others. Also, if you have any ideas for future ones, tell me at my profile or comment. I am also gonna split this into 2 parts. Part 2 will be coming soon. Enjoy! ****************************************** John walked into Jack's room. The moon was up and full, and the wild frontier was now getting it's rest. "Hey Jack." "Hey Pa." 'What're you writing?" John said as he sat on Jack's bed. "Just a story." "What's the plot?" "Well, it all starts in 1865, it's not long after John Wilkes Booth murdered President Lincoln, and apparently they found out that the REAL murderer of Lincoln escaped west. So, they hire this bounty hunter to try to figure out where his real killer resides." John smiled, he was proud of his son and envisioned him one day as a wealthy and wise young man. "That just sounds fantastic, huh, you know I see a wonderful future ahead of you." Jack smiled and chuckled a little, "Ha, thank you sir." " Uh, so tell me now, what do you wanna be when you grow up?" Jack thought a little while, "Um, I dunno, politician, judge, author, et cetera." Abigail walked in and yawned, " Guys it's nearly midnight, I think we should be going to bed now, we gotta wake up early to plow the fields and round up a few horses." She began to rub Jack's back, who quickly pushed it away, "Oh Jack, why don't you appreciate your dear ol' mother?" Jack pretended to ignore her and kept writing. "Whatever", scoffed Abigail "Anyways, it's time to get to bed, go get into your night suit". Then she saw John, whom had fallen asleep on Jacks bed. She went over and playfully and lightly slapped John's face. John woke up and lightly pushed her arm away. "Comin darlin'" mumbled John. He got up and stretched. "Ah, alright Jack, see ya in the morning," "Night pa" replied Jack. John then left. John walked to the other side of the house and opened the door to his room. "JOHN!" yelled Abigail. He quickly closed the door. "Sorry darlin." ****************************************************** John was in his union suit and was sleeping peacefully with Abigail at his side. It was still dark out, but the sun was barely peaking through the clouds. All of a sudden. The peace was silenced by a crackle and swoosh. "What the hell!" said John quietly as he quickly got out of bed. He burst through the door to see his living room engulfed in flame. "Oh my god, JACK, ABIGAIL, UNCLE!" They ran out of each others room. "Pa! What happened!" screamed Jack. "John what're we gonna do!?" Uncle ran out the front door "I'm gonna get some wa....." PEW PEW PEW. Uncle was shot and killed by a trio blocking the main exit. "AHHHHHHH!" screamed Abigail. "Oh my god they killed him!" yelled Jack. More bullets piereced through the house. "Jack! Stay there and stay low! I'm gonna get you out of here safe!" Abigail ran across the room to get a jar of water in the kitchen, she grabbed it and threw it at the fire. It dosed a part of the fire. Meanwhile, John ran to get his revolver belt on his nightstand. He ran outside to the front of the house, upholstered his belt and put it near his waist, put the finger on the trigger, held it down, and fanned the hammer 3 times, each time a perfect shot. Jack ran outside and gasped.He then dashed to the barn and got a bucket, filled it up with water and ran back to the house. They through water on it 3 times until it dosed. John walked inside his scorched house. "Dammit." He murmured. He walked into his room and put on his rancher outfit. He got Abigail's dress and left. He stopped right when he went outside and gave the dress to Abigail. He turned back and silently struggled to decide which rifle he should bring. He grabbed his Winchester rifle and left. "Pa! PA! Why?! Who were they!?" He asked as they followed John into the barn. "Well, it's a slight chance that they are arsonists, but i'm guessing some government bastards Ross sent. "Bu- But you've done you're obligations, why would he turn!?" "Because he's a bastard and damned deceiver, now put you're clothes on, both of you." He handed both of them they're regular clothes. "Where are we gonna go now John?" asked Abigail frantically. "You're gonna escape across the border into Mexico." "But what about you?" "I will stay and fight." he said grimly. "But why?" she asked on the verge of crying. "So you can be free." There was a pause, then John spoke. "Whatever happens, I want my beloved family safe". ******************************* TO BE CONTINUED Category:Blog posts